Dialog Terakhir
by Pink-Chocho
Summary: Summary: "Kau adalah protagonis dan aku antagonis. Kau adalah tokoh yang dipuja, diharapkan, diinginkan, disayangi, dan dilindungi. Sedangkan aku? Kau harus sadar. Aku hanya dibenci, dibuang, dan dikambing hitamkan."


**Summary:** "Kau adalah protagonis dan aku antagonis. Kau adalah tokoh yang dipuja, diharapkan, diinginkan, disayangi, dan dilindungi. Sedangkan aku? Kau harus sadar. Aku hanya dibenci, dibuang, dan dikambing hitamkan."

**Rated:** T or K+?

**Genre:** Friendship or Romance?

**Disclaimer:** Always Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** I don't know, maybe S.N :|

**WARNING:** IF YOU **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!** KAMI TIDAK MENERIMA ANDA MEM-FLAME YANG TIDAK JELAS DAN TIDAK BERGUNA! DISINI KAMI YANG MEMBUAT CERITA, ANDA HANYA MENGKRITIK BUKAN MEM-FLAME!

.

.

**-DIALOG TERAKHIR-**

**By: Zurue Pink-chan & Choco mamii-richo**

Dua Author menjadi satu.

.

.

Sang pemberi kehidupan terus melaju ke ufuk barat. Hari kian terang namun kelam. Waktu untuknya mulai sedikit, sangat sedikit. Walau ia tak mungkin tahu itu karena rimbunnya pohon di sekelilingnya. Tapi, ia tahu. Ia pun langsung mempercepat langkah kaki terlatihnya. Berlari dan berlari. Melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Terus, ia berusaha mengejar waktu yang diberikan sang mentari kehidupan.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat setitik cahaya di depannya. Langkah kaki kuatnya semakin cepat. Cahaya itu semakin membesar dan terlihat jelas…

Syiuh!

Tap! Tap! Krekk!

"Apa kabar, Uzumaki Naruto?"

.

Naruto berhenti, menatap lurus ke arah –mantan— sahabat yang ada di hadapannya, jauh. "Tanpa kujawab pun kau pasti tahu, Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Sahabatnya, si pemuda berambut raven itu menyeringai. Masih dalam posisi duduknya di patung besar salah satu pendiri Konoha—Uchiha Madara, ia pun berkata, "Kau makin pintar, heh, Dobe?"

Naruto mendengus kesal sambil tersenyum bangga. "Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Teme," jawabnya menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Naruto. Kenapa kau begitu lama?" tanyanya kesal. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati suara deru air terjun di tempatnya, tempat mereka berada sekarang. Tempat di mana mereka bertempur dan berpisah untuk sebuah awal peperangan dunia shinobi—Valley of The End.

Iris sapphire Naruto terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke yang dibilang santai, untuk menghadapi sebuah pertarungan besar. "Jangan berbasa-basi, Sasuke. Jika memang kau ragu, kembalilah ke Konoha. Dan kita akhiri semua ini," kata Naruto. Senyum tulus terukir di wajah tan-nya yang sudah ranum—tampan.

Sasuke diam. Naruto tetap tersenyum.

Tangan Naruto telah terulur ke arah Sasuke. Seakan jarak yang begitu jauh di antara mereka itu tidak ada. "Ayo, Sasuke, kita pulang. Kita pulang ke kampung halaman kita dan kembali bersama-sama lagi."

Hening. Hanya angin sepoi yang menerpa dua orang yang merupakan kunci terakhir dari semua peperangan konyol dunia shinobi ini. Suara deru terjun pun tak terdengar di telinga kedua pemuda ini.

Namun tiba-tiba,…

Sing!

"Ternyata kau tetap 'Dobe' ya, Dobe." Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Iris onyx tajam tadi berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan merah dengan struktur indah—Mangekyou Sharingan milik Sasuke yang telah sempurna.

Senyum Naruto lenyap. Tangannya yang terulur tadi, kembali terkulai lemas. "Apa kau belum paham, Sasuke? Bukannya kau juga ninja kelas satu. Kenapa kau belum paham? Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku ingin kita tetap hidup dan melihat masa depan dan bahagia bersama," kata Naruto.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Aku, dan yang lainnya masih menunggumu. Kami akan memaafkanmu, kau teman kami." Senyum lirih Naruto terkembang. Tulus, namun menyesakan. Ia tak ingin saling membunuh dengan sahabatnya, walau Ia tahu mungkin cuma itu satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke sadar.

Kata-kata sinis, bentakan, mungkin itu yang tergambar sebagai jawaban di benak Naruto. Tapi, ini beda. Naruto benar-benar kaget sekaligus bingung. Reaksi Sasuke yang seperti ini tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Bukan, menerima itu memang jauh dari bayangan. Tapi ini, tertawa.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tertawa bak kata-kata serius Naruto adalah candaan yang sangat lucu. Melihat itu, Naruto diam saja.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" tawa Sasuke yang tak terkendali. Dalam tawanya tersebut, ia berusaha membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas patung Madara.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Lucu sekali, Naruto. Kau tetap seorang yang humoris, heh," kata Sasuke sarkatis, raut wajahnya seperti orang yang telah tidak waras.  
>Tidak berniat membalas, Naruto hanya diam, 'Sasuke.' gumamnya dalam hati.<p>

Sasuke tersenyum lebar –dengan mengerikan—. "Kau jangan coba membodohiku seperti kakakku, Orochimaru, Tobi, dan yang lainnya," katanya sinis. "Kita—ah, tidak. Aku memang harus mati, Naruto. Percaya atau tidak… kau harus melakukan itu agar Konoha tercintamu selamat."

Naruto yang mendengarnya menggeleng dengan senyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, Sasuke. Kau dan Konoha akan kujaga."

Sasuke kembali tertawa, ia semakin melototi Naruto dengan mata sharingan-nya. "Selain imajinatif, kau juga memang pandai bicara, kau tahu? Tak ayal Gaara si mesin pembunuh, Nagato jelmaan Rikudo bisa dipengaruhi kata-katamu," kata Sasuke sarkatis.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba menerpa mereka. Tapi, hanya rambut mereka yang melambai kesana kemari. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Biar kuberi tahu, Naruto. Memang sepertinya tak pantas, ya, karena kau seorang pahlawan, heh. Tapi, cukup dengarkan saja," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Ditatapnya langit yang mulai menggelap. "Dalam sebuah cerita, pasti ada seorang protagonis dan antagonis," katanya.

Naruto diam mendengarkan. Walau cukup bingung, maksud awalnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk mendengar dan memahami. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Ia seperti menggapai-gapai satu bintang yang mulai muncul di langit yang masih belum dapat dibilang malam itu.

"Di cerita kita, kau adalah protagonis dan aku antagonis. Kau adalah tokoh yang dipuja, diharapkan, diinginkan, disayangi, dan dilindungi. Sedangkan aku? Kau harus sadar, Dobe. Aku hanya dibenci, dibuang, dan dikambing hitamkan oleh penulis kisah ini," ujar Sasuke santai. Ia terus menggapai-gapai bintang itu, seperti anak kecil yang ingin meraih satu benda yang berada di tempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Jujur saja, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku bukan orang yang bisa memahami kata-kata rumit seperti itu."

Sasuke tertawa lebar dan kembali menatap Naruto membuat si empunya sapphire terkejut. Mata teduh Sasuke yang tadi menatap langit rasanya seperti hanya ilusi saja bagi Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. "Dobe, heh. Hahahahaha, intinya saja, Naruto. Kau harus melenyapkan aku yang jahat ini, itu tugasmu. Kau tak bisa mati bersamaku, karena kau hanya akan membuat dunia ini jauh lebih menderita," teriak Sasuke.

Gelengan keras dari Naruto. Tentu, itu yang akan didapat oleh Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau, Sasuke. Kau saha—

"Jangan bodoh, Idiot! Jangan menganggap dunia ini ada di tanganmu!" Sasuke berteriak kembali, membuat Naruto mundur selangkah di patung Hashirama Senju yang dipijakinya. _'Kau bodoh, Naruto. Bodoh.'  
><em>  
>Sasuke berdiri, ia memejamkan matanya. "Naif sekali, Naruto. Aku tak percaya Itachi bisa mempercayai omong kosongmu," kata Sasuke.<p>

"Kuberi tahu kau pilihan yang pasti, Naruto."

"Apa itu?"

Mata Sasuke perlahan membuka, "Menyelamatkan Konoha—terlebih dunia ini dengan membunuhku, atau aku yang akan menyadarkanmu untuk tidak mengejarku lagi."

Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Sudah kubilang a—"

"Walau aku sudah sadar akan perkataan bohongmu sekarang, aku tak akan kembali, Naruto. Walau aku ingin," Sasuke menjawab.

"Ke-kenapa, Sa—"

"Karena dari awal aku memang tak diinginkan. Karena dari awal, aku yang tidak punya teman. Walaupun aku selalu dikelilingi, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya aku merasa sendirian dan aku tahu Konoha itu bukan tempatku," Sasuke menerawang jauh ke langit yang mulai bersinar akan bintang-bintang.

"Di sanalah tempatku. Di mana aku bisa bersama keluargaku kembali. Tak jadi bintang pun tak apa, karena memang aku tak pantas. Yang penting, aku ingin bersama mereka. Aku tak ingin terus dibohongi. Lebih baik mati daripada seperti ini."

"Kau jangan begi—"

"Walau idiot, kau itu kuat. Aku tahu, kali ini ku akui. Kau hidup di lingkungan yang hangat, tanpa kau sadari sebelumnya. Kau diawasi, kau dilindungi, kau dipuja, dan kau dikasihi, karena kau penyelamat dunia ini."

"Sa—"

"Aku iri, maka dari itu aku menjauhi, membencimu. Kali ini saja, akan aku akui semua—"

"SASUKE, DENGARKAN AKU!"

Sasuke diam, menatap Naruto yang sedang meneraturkan nafasnya. "Ka-kau, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Ma-mana otak jeniusmu? Kau… Kau idiot! Kau orang paling bodoh! Jangan berani menyebutku bodoh jika kau sendiri bodoh!"

"Otak jenius? Itu anggapan kalian, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku memiliki otak jenius. Bodoh? Terserah saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Tentukan saja pilihanmu sekarang dan kita selesaikan!" ujar Sasuke. Ia mulai menarik pedangnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mulai mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi yang sudah bisa dikendalikannya. "Aku akan menjaga kata-kataku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, Sasuke…"_  
><em>  
>Naruto membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut ternyata Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya dengan mata sharingan yang menyala dan hendak menghunuskan pedang. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau untuk membunuhku, Naruto…"<p>

Trangg!

_'Jadilah kuat. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu sampai kau menjadi orang yang kuat. Selamat tinggal, Naruto…'_

_**Karena ini adalah takdir.**_

_.  
><em>  
><strong>END? O.o<strong>

**A/N: **Huuum… ada kata2 yang tidak kumengerti *lirik2 imouto* kalau ada yang gak suka dengan fict kami, tinggalkan saja… tapi inilah hasilnya, hasil yang dibuat dari imouto dan aku hanya mengedit-edit saja.

Akhir kata…

**Review **or** Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima** Flame **yang berupa kritikan! ^^


End file.
